


Roses are Red, Violets aren't blue?

by peevesbelieves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevesbelieves/pseuds/peevesbelieves
Summary: John comes out to Sherlock and informs him about Eric who is John's boyfriend, Sherlock tries to understand why this makes him so angry.





	1. Meeting Eric

**Author's Note:**

> My first story so please go easy on me?

Meeting Eric

John sat down, sweating nervously in the arm chair as he awaited the return of his best and only friend. Sherlock had demanded that John did not go on this case due to the danger it would put him through, one is always safer than two. John knew Sherlock would be okay, after all the man was incredible at his job, he'd be home in minutes. So why was the war veteran worried? Well he had an announcement for Sherlock, John wanted to reveal a secret to the detective that somehow he hadn't already figured out yet. Why hadn't he? It would be so much easier if he had. After a few hours of sitting in fear, there was the sound of the door opening and Sherlock entered. 

"They said it would be dangerous, it was an eleven year old, the only danger was if the police would accuse me of child abuse" Sherlock rambled before looking over at John, "What is it?" Sherlock paced closer, "No, who is it?" John looked at Sherlock in the eye, knowing that he was being read easier than a book but at the same time, wondering why Sherlock had to ask, it was obvious, especially to him. "I got a divorce." John stuttered out, there was a lot more to the story but saying it all at once would be too much for him. "That was obvious, you're not wearing a ring anymore and you're sitting in your old home, I'm the world's greatest consultant detective, John" Sherlock pushed for him to spill it out, Sherlock never did quite like John's wife so he was actually rather pleased with how that marriage turned out but he wanted the whole story. 

"I met Eric."

"Well, I suppose Sherlock is a girl's name so her ha-" John cut him off with a picture on his phone. The picture was of a man around their age, with light brown hair, a handlebar moustache, and he was wearing a waiter's uniform. "He looks rather suspicious to me, that moustache could easily be fake." Sherlock responded to the picture. "But I love him. Sherlock, I left my wife for him." Sherlock instinctively rushed up to his bedroom for the night, he didn't want to be near anyone, he never usually liked being around people but John was usually the exception. Not now though. Now he felt inexplicable anger at the thought of him. Was it because this reminded him of Moriarty? Ah certainly, of course that must be it, if it's not it then it isn't it but still is it? Sherlock was lacking that sense of relief when you figure something out but still filled with curiosity as to why he felt so much hatred.

John lumped into the armchair and would fall asleep there, was what Sherlock said fair? When was he ever wrong? Surely, if he just met Eric then, maybe he'd be on board. So John texted Eric to come over the next day before he went to sleep.

Tuesday morning, the day of fate. John woke up to Eric knocking on the door and he sprung to his feet. He opened the door and the two embraced before John invited him in. Once the clock struck 10:00am, Sherlock hurried down in his pyjamas to see the familiar face on the couch. "Aha!" Sherlock smiled widely, "you're a fake, that'll be why I hate this whole situation! You're faking it! You've made too much of an effort to make yourself appear gay and since you could get your waiter job, it's clear that you got a good education and home life so it can't be to get back at anyone, meaning that the only reason you'd fake it is to-" "SHERLOCK ENOUGH!" John screamed "Is to what? hurt me? The only person currently hurting me is you." John Watson stated. He was eye to eye with his former best friend as they had their stare down. Eric got up from the couch to stand next to John before spinning him around and kissing him passionately. Sherlock looked at Eric then at John as they kissed before walking into the kitchen. He didn't want to see that. There was nothing wrong with them being gay or bi or pan or anything, Sherlock knew that, so why did he hate this so much?


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Sherlock texted John to meet him by the ducks. John had spent enough time with Sherlock to understand that this meant to meet him in a cafe, there's no use trying to explain how that came about. Sherlock was twenty minutes late, as usual, so John had already finished his coffee by the time Sherlock got there. "Sorry, I had to take care of something."

 

"Please tell me you didn't kill my boyfriend?"

 

"No but I am working on proving he is a fake to you."

 

"It's weird that you're homophobic considering you're the biggest insult to normality well ever."

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"You know you're a freak, right?"

 

"oh..." Sherlock could feel his heart sink to his stomach. "Well, I'll be getting back to finding out Eric then." Sherlock smiled in order to choke back his tears. 

 

"Wait.." John grabbed his hand and looked up at him, "I'm sorry, you aren't a freak, I'm just hurt that you can't appreciate my relationship with Eric. You told me there was nothing wrong with it when we first met, what changed?"

 

"You remember when we first met?" Sherlock smiled before looking around. He was bombarded with new ways of seeing things, he ran away mortified.


	3. A WHOLE NEW WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock arrives home, mortified.

Sherlock made his way home, overcome by conflicting emotions, which, ironically, were the one thing Sherlock couldn't understand. When he walked in the door he looked around, feigning calmness but deeply mortified. 

 

He looked at the floor, he saw the red carpet he was standing on, it was as if someone had broken in and replaced all the furniture, or he was in the wrong place considering there was no sign of someone breaking in however he had always gone to the right address before so whatever could this mean? Sherlock did whatever he did when he was stuck and called John, not for help usually it was just to remind himself of how smart he was or to hear John's voice to calm him. 

 

"Sherlock...are you okay? You kind of ran out of the place and it looked like you were cryi-"

 

"There is no time, Watson, did you sell our apartment so you could kick me out and go live with Eric?" Sherlock cut him off.

 

"I..No? What? Sherlock, I know you're smart and everything but Apartment 221B belongs to us like it has for years...are you doing drugs again?"

 

"Then why is our usual black and white apartment filled with colour?"

 

"Sherlock, our apartment is and has always been predominantly red...Sherlock, are you colourblind?"

 

Mr Holmes hung up the phone and looked around, flabbergasted, he sat down on the chair to take it all in. The sudden sight of colour, the hatred and everlasting suspicion of Eric, when and why did this all begin? No, no, Eric is a bad man, he must be...but John Watson, the one man that saw the good in Sherlock, the one man that managed to become Sherlock's best friend was in love with him. Sherlock felt an organ drop when he thought about that. Hurriedly, John fiddled through the door and ran up to Sherlock. "Are you telling me you've never saw colour until now?" 

 

Sherlock, who had got up as soon as he heard Watson, was too entranced by a violet on the table. "That flower..."

 

"I get it, you don't like where I place violets..." John groaned, although slightly relieved Sherlock hadn't hung on to the 'freak' comment he had made earlier, he was concerned about the detective, who was acting weird, well weirder than normal and by that I mean Sherlock's normal which was weird so you know what forget it.

 

"A violet? But it's purple!"

 

"That's kind of the point of the name, guess what colour an orange is?"

 

"No, no, it, the poetry book said it was blue, I assumed it was blue out of irony, John what else am I getting wrong?"

 

Sherlock looked desperate for a moment, he was pleading with John, who was just taken aback by this odd behaviour from him. He hadn't seen colour? What about the study in pink case? Did he just guess? Had people told him? When John had snapped back into reality, he saw Sherlock's smile dropping slowly, as he remembered what John had said earlier, "My apologies, I'm acting freakish again, aren't I?" Sherlock forced a smile at John, who saw right through it. 

 

Sherlock made his way halfway up the stairs before smiling down at John, "Give me a second chance with Eric, I'll do my best not to embarrass you this time." For some reason, Sherlock was hurt more by this than the comment himself, definitely just the Moriarty association, right? Right. 


End file.
